


A Brief Guide to Drug Use for IASIP Fans

by treponema (haemophilus)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/treponema
Summary: The characters on our show use substances a lot so I've made a masterpost of resources on substance use, abuse, and addiction that I have used in my own writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am no expert but the people at many of these websites are. I hope you find my links helpful and that your subsequent writing endeavors are fruitful! Feel free to comment with any other resources!

_Basic_

The depiction of drugs on IASIP is variable. Drunkenness is done well and a reliable informant has told me that the depiction of acid is also very good. Crack is completely wrong. I will first list some forums where you can get pretty much any drug information you want by googling ‘x website + x topic.’ Then I will list any articles or websites I remember utilizing for research into specific drugs.

Bluelight.org

Reddit.com/r/drugs

Drugs-forum.com

Erowid.org

Drugabuse.gov

Drug.addictionblog.org

Please note that many of these forums generally DO NOT allow you to ask about the price of various drugs, where you can buy them, what brands are good, etc.

Crash course trauma and addiction: <https://youtube.com/watch?v=343ORgL3kIc>

Random cheap stuff in gas stations that exist for drug use: <http://www.cracked.com/blog/5-secret-criminal-uses-stuff-they-sell-in-gas-stations/> Here thar be stuff for crack, intravenous drug use, huffing use, and whip it use.

Cocaine and heroin costs adjusted by inflation per year: https://www.unodc.org/unodc/secured/wdr/Cocaine_Heroin_Prices.pdf

_Alcohol_

What being drunk is like (noted here not because I’ve never been drunk but because a sizable proportion of this fandom seems to have never drunk any alcohol ever): <https://www.reddit.com/r/NoStupidQuestions/comments/3qsxxs/what_would_you_describe_being_drunk_is_like>

Harm reduction, abstinence, and moderation support: <http://hams.cc/>

Alcohol percentage contents of various beverages: <https://sunrisehouse.com/stop-drinking-alcohol/percentage-contents/> A/N that these percentages essentially tell you how easy it is to get wasted with these various drinks. If you’re a problem drinker like the gang, or even if you’re just a frequent drinker, it’s harder to get obliterated with average beer (i.e. Coors) because you have to drink it so slowly. Liquor on the other hand is going to get you wasted really fast.

Quitting drinking: <http://www.cracked.com/article_18824_5-things-nobody-tells-you-about-quitting-drinking.html>

_Cocaine/Crack_

I won’t lie – this list is gonna be one of the larger ones because I’ve done a lot of research into cocaine and crack.

Reddit.com/r/cocaine

Drug.addictionblog.org/tag/cocaine

Lines vs. Bumps: [www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/604219-Lines-vs-Bumps](http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/604219-Lines-vs-Bumps)

How long does a gram of cocaine last: http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/160027-how-long-does-a-gram-of-coke-last-you

Description of the coke high: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/what-does-cocaine-do-the-describe-the-coke-high.33538/>

Combinations – cocaine and alcohol: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/cocaine-and-alcohol.43402/>

Cocaine withdrawal: <https://medlineplus.gov/ency/article/000947.htm>

Long-term effects of cocaine use: <https://www.drugabuse.gov/publications/research-reports/cocaine/what-are-long-term-effects-cocaine-use>

Routes of administration + how long it takes for coke to kick in: <http://drug.addictionblog.org/when-does-cocaine-kick-in/>

First time trying cocaine: <https://drugabuse.com/library/cocaine-first-time/>

How it feels to be addicted to crack and cocaine: <https://thoughtcatalog.com/michael-koh/2014/04/how-does-it-feel-to-be-addicted-to-cocaine-or-crack-cocaine/>

Tricks to snorting cocaine: <http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/146981-Tricks-to-snorting-cocaine>

What does crack feel like: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/what-does-crack-feel-like.157731/>

A narrative article about being introduced to and doing crack cocaine: <http://www.cracked.com/blog/4-unexpected-things-i-learned-smoking-crack-cocaine/>

Coke high vs. crack high: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/coke-high-vs-crack-high.226370/>

Crack withdrawal after long term use: <http://drug.addictionblog.org/how-long-does-crack-withdrawal-last/>

Crack’s lack of comedown + addictiveness: <http://www.bluelight.org/vb/archive/index.php/t-191154.html>

Why is smoking crack more addictive than cocaine: <https://talk.drugabuse.com/threads/why-is-crack-said-to-be-worse-than-cocaine.2348/>

_Cough Syrup_

Daily experiences from the perspective of a person addicted to cough syrup: <http://www.cracked.com/blog/4-insane-details-cough-syrup-addiction-an-inside-look/>

_Purple Drank_

Description of purple drank: <https://www.usatoday.com/story/news/nation/2014/01/23/sizzurp-cough-syrup-drug/4793865/>

Another discussion of purple drank: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purple_drank>

_Dissociative Drugs/PCP_

Firsthand experiences with PCP: <http://www.bluelight.org/vb/archive/index.php/t-157712.html>

Common effects of PCP: <https://www.drugabuse.gov/publications/research-reports/hallucinogens-dissociative-drugs/what-are-effects-common-dissociative-drugs-brain-body>

Reddit AMA PCP: <https://www.reddit.com/r/Drugs/comments/jcpgk/rdrugs_ama_series_pcp_aka_angel_dust/>

_Meth_

Meth addiction from the inside: <http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-1430-5-facts-about-meth-anti-drug-ads-wont-show-you.html>

Meth addiction from the outside: <http://www.cracked.com/blog/5-ways-methamphetamine-can-make-you-new-person/>

Video take on meth addiction from the inside: <http://www.cracked.com/video_20608_everything-you-know-about-meth-addiction-wrong.html>

Party and play gay subculture: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Party_and_play>

<https://www.reddit.com/r/meth/>

How to smoke meth: https://drugs-forum.com/threads/learn-to-smoke-meth.1407/

_Heroin/Opioids_

Someone addicted for a year: <http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-1306-5-unexpected-things-i-learned-from-being-heroin-addict.html>

More information from above: <http://www.cracked.com/video_20493_everything-you-know-about-heroin-addiction-wrong.html>

Someone addicted for a long time: <http://diaryofmymelancholy.blogspot.com/2014/02/what-does-crackedcom-know-about-heroin.html>

This fic has done a lot of independent research into heroin use and is a great source of information, both within the narrative and in the notes: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827527>

For opioids in general I highly recommend the book _Dreamland._

Healthcare Triage series on opioids: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkfBg8ML-gInnjfanZG6HD0H1m6Xpnfvh>

<https://www.reddit.com/r/heroin/>

_Psychadelics_

Masterpost: <https://erowid.org/psychoactives/links/links_psychoactives.shtml>

What does it feel like to take LSD: <https://www.quora.com/What-does-it-feel-like-to-take-LSD-1>

<https://www.reddit.com/r/Psychedelics/>

_Weed_

What does it feel like: <https://herb.co/2017/01/24/cannabis-feel-like/>

Another what does it feel like: <https://www.quora.com/What-is-it-like-to-be-high-on-marijuana-or-other-sources-of-THC>

Video how to roll a joint: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDvCJywosJU>

Article how to roll a joint: <https://www.buzzfeed.com/abagg/how-to-roll-a-joint>

<https://www.reddit.com/r/trees/> (yes I promise this is the actual weed subreddit)

_Inhalants & Household Products_

General overview: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inhalant>

Common products: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inhalant#Product_category>

What is it like to sniff glue: <https://www.quora.com/What-is-it-like-to-sniff-glue>

Things around the house to get high off of: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/things-around-house-to-get-high-off-of.466/>

Nitrous addiction: <http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-1910-nitrous-oxide-5-realities-drug-everyone-can-get.html>

Paint inhalation methods: <http://www.taimapedia.org/index.php?title=Paint_inhalation>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long consideration, I’ve decided to update this as a new chapter rather than just adding to the old masterpost and thus burying this information. So, here is some information I’ve learned since November of 2017. Most of it is on injection drug use but there is new information on cocaine, heroin, meth, buying drugs, and speedballs.

A drug dealer’s advice on how to buy drugs: <http://www.therooster.com/blog/experienced-drug-dealer-gave-us-his-best-advice-buying-drugs>

_Cocaine_

Discussion on tooth pain and cocaine use: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/snorting-cocaine-and-teeth-pain.302632/>

Another discussion on tooth pain and cocaine use [A/N I realize this seems kind of random but it had an important prose reason okay]: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/tooth-pain.123233/>

Coke vs. Meth: <http://bluelight.org/vb/archive/index.php/t-33957.html>

Cocaine comedown tips: <http://bluelight.org/vb/threads/234255-cocaine-comedown-tips>

How much coke is an 8 ball: <https://addictionresource.com/drugs/cocaine-and-crack/8-ball-of-coke/>

How much did a kilo of cocaine cost in Detroit in 1990: <https://www.reddit.com/r/Drugs/comments/4zxuoj/how_much_did_a_kilo_of_cocaine_cost_in_detroit_in/>

Bodily reactions to cut coke vs. pure coke: http://bluelight.org/vb/threads/367508-Crazy-Coke!!-Help!

_Injection Drug Use_

How to inject meth: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/injecting-methamphetamine.21088/>

More info on how to inject meth <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/meth-by-needleinjecting-the-shot.279840/>

Vein care and safe injection <http://www.friendtofriend.org/drugs/vein-care.html>

Discussion & pictures regarding the formation of an abscess from improper IV drug use: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/possible-abscess-infection-forming-from-missed-shot-of-ethylphenidate.217112/>

Classifying skin lesions of injection drug users: <http://adaiclearinghouse.org/downloads/Classifying-Skin-Lesions-of-Injection-Drug-Users-39.pdf>

Infections you can get from injection drug use: <http://www.treatment4addiction.com/addiction/iv-drug-use-infection/>

Debate on whether or not (and how) to heat up meth when injecting: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/when-to-heat-meth-up-if-preparing-for-injection.198170/>

How to shoot up cocaine [also feat. where you can get syringes]: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/intravenous-i-v-cocaine-use.9650/>

More on shooting up cocaine: http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/295386-shoot-cocaine-how

Why you shouldn’t inject into muscle: <https://drugs-forum.com/threads/injecting-in-muscle-tissue-of-the-butt-cheeks.285589/>

Best injection sites: http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/630024-Shooting-Up-List-of-Best-Injection-Sites

How to avoid track marks properly also feat. JamtasticX getting scolded about what NOT to do when shooting up: <http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/508235-Avoiding-track-marks>

Shooting heroin in a hand vein: <http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/423636-Shooting-Heroin-in-a-Hand-Vein>

_Speedballs_

What is a speedball: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speedball_(drug)

What does a speedball feel like: <http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/32373-What-does-a-Speedball-feel-like>

Dangers of speedballs: <http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/38852-Speedball-dangers>

_Heroin_

11 things you learn from being a heroin addict: <https://thoughtcatalog.com/andrew-alexander/2014/07/11-things-you-learn-from-being-a-heroin-addict/>

_Meth_

How long does it take a regular meth user to get meth mouth: https://drugs-forum.com/threads/meth-mouth.21229/


End file.
